Sterilizing containers with sterilizing container tubs of the kind mentioned at the outset having a trough-shaped fluid collection area arranged at the center of their bottom are known. Formed at the fluid collection area in the bottom is a through-opening at which a pressure-controlled or temperature-controlled outlet valve is arranged, with which the through-opening can be closed and opened. Fluid such as, in particular, condensate forming during the sterilization process can be drained from the sterilizing container through the bottom when the outlet valve is open. However, this has the great inherent disadvantage that drained condensate exits from the sterilizing container in a gush. Where sterilizing containers are stacked one on top of the other, the condensate can flow from the higher sterilizing container over the lid of the sterilizing container below it. This results in undesired cooling of the lower sterilizing container and in undesired subsequent formation of condensate in its container interior. The condensate has to be drained off additionally or evaporated additionally during the drying phase.
Furthermore, the provision of a through-opening in the bottom proves to be disadvantageous. If the outlet valve is faulty or damaged, the sterilizing container is inadequately sealed. This may lead to unsatisfactory sterilization results and facilitate penetration of germs into the container interior. Undesired opening, damage to or failure of the outlet valve may, for example, be caused by unevenesses of a set-down surface or by objects on a set-down surface for the sterilizing container, which act from below on the outlet valve. It also proves disadvantageous that owing to the arrangement of the opening in the bottom it is difficult for hospital staff normally handling the sterilizing container to recognize damage to the outlet valve.
“Set-down surface” is a contact plane which is defined by the sterilizing container tub and in which the sterilizing container tub contacts a set-down surface on which the sterilizing container tub is set down. The horizontally aligned set-down surface, as is usually the case, will, when the sterilizing container tub is used in accordance with the specifications in an operating position, result in a horizontal alignment of the set-down or contact plane.
An object underlying the present invention is to provide a surgical sterilizing container tub and a surgical sterilizing container of the kind mentioned at the outset, with which fluid to be removed can be effectively conducted to the fluid collection area.